Kyle L. Galaxy. (Superlance27.)
"If I could protect Minecraft and Real Life. I'd choose both, I live in both dimensions. I Would Protect both, Even If it cost Me My Life." Lance. About Superlance27 is a brave teen who is one of the stronger heroes. His real life race is Human. In Minecraft he's a shape-shifter. He is 17 years old. He likes dual-wielding, food, mangoes, and of course, Equistia. He dislikes bubble tea, losing, and of course, Evil.The only demon he didn't actually kill is Max Shinzel. He is excellent in dual-wielding but sometimes, he fails. His strongest enemy to this day is the Bonebreaker Demon, as he injured Lance more than anyone else has. He melees people more than ranged. He admires Gameknight999 and thinks of him as a mentor. Even though his power does seem off the charts, he can't seem to catch up to legendary people (Akari, Olympus, John Necro, etc). His personality is somewhat good, but his negative point is... His evil side. His evil side is cruel, reckless, and very mean. That's why he loses some friends, Quotes "I'll die to protect my friends." Lance to Inferno Blazer. "If I die, then you're dying with me!" Lance to Max Shinzel. "I could save minecraft." Lance to Peter. "STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME GIVE UP!" Lance to Inferno Blazer, on round four. "I have the power of will and friendship... And that's something you'll NEVER have!" Lance to Death Sword. "Grrr... Don't you dare use Jacob's power, you heartless monster!" Lance To TBD when TBD used Jacob's Power. "Even if I don't win here, I will make you respect me like a true opponent! No matter what it takes!" Lance To Olympus, on round three. "I can never catch up to you Olympus... Never..." Lance to Olympus if he loses in round three. "If I can't change Earth's fate, I'll change earth's future!" Lance before he fights Olympus. Death He died from Death Sword. But he was revived afterwards. Abilites Cosmic Manipulation (Mastered.) Absolute Strength. (Advanced, Only in Enderlance form.) Fire Manipulation. (Advanced.) Supernatural Survivability. (Advanced.) Unpredictability (Advanced.) Supernatural Speed. (Advanced.) 0.1% Omnipotence. Shape-shifting. (Mastered.) Strong Heart. Recovery Mode. (Mastered.) Thunder Manipulation. (Advanced.) Indomitable Will. Air Manipulation. (Mastered.) Earth Manipulation. (Advanced.) Cosmic Manipulation, Supernatural Survivability and Shape-shifting are Lance's main power's. Weaknesses Lance seems unkillable, but he still has six weaknesses. 1. Poison (Slows him down) 2. Wither (Kills him in five minutes if he doesn't get a cure) 3. Nausea (Makes him hit allies) 4. Spectral Arrows (Make him easy to spot) 5. Halberd challenging him to battles repeatedly. 6.'' Akari Tamamo in general.'' Friends Bossmc_Boss:They both like Minecraft. In Minecraft, He Trusts Him ALOT. Jumpingagent(Peter):Lance and Peter are also friends. Allison: Only at day, At night they are enemies. Miguel(Zombie King.): Lance made Miguel snap out of his zombie disease and they became friends again. Tyler: Lance and Tyler are friends and allies. Lance vowed to protect him. No matter what. Neutral ZombieXander(RP The Timebender.) = Xander is close to being his friend. But he wishes that he could rewind more. PJ= They battled and Lance won, having minor injuries. But then somehow PJ and Lance POVs of each other turned neutral. People/Monsters he beat. The Enderdragon Ender Steve The Skele-Zombie Max Shinzel King Creeper Blue Thunder Herobrine Tyler Omaghon Joshua (Dueled) 100 Zombies 100 Creeper Minions The Zombie King Herobrine (A 2nd Time) Death Sword All The Normal Minecraft Mobs. All The Nether Bosses All The End Mobs And Bosses Lots of The Minecraft Bosses Inferno Blazer (Round 3,4.) PJ The Elemental Slime. (Game Roleplay.) People who have defeated him. Akari Tamamo Halberd Olympus (Lance, you better add more to this list. Because having a percentage makes no sense.) Current Status. Lance is healthy, and is now taking a break from being a hero. He still visits Minecraft if he is bored. Trivia 1. Lance is now a leader saviour. This is due to Lance defeating Death Sword and Herobrine. 2.Lance only used Galaxy Heart three times, One On Death Sword, one on Ultron (BD3.) and then the third time was on Nyx. (Chat.) 3. Lance uses Cosmic power. 4.Lance's Galaxy Heart is Lance's ultimate move, due to Lance using everything from him And Super Galaxy Nova. 5.Lance didn't Really Get His dual wielding Skills In just a day. He got them from hard work. Some examples would be... Training with Tyler with his shield, and of course, saviour missions. Category:Heroes Category:War Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Saviors Category:AWESOMENESS Category:Deceased But Revived Characters Category:Those Who Are Legends And Have Beat The Game. Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:People Category:Possible Legends Category:Fighters Category:Defenders Category:Ultimate Heroes